masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dossier: The Warlord
A brilliant and brutal krogan warlord who fought in the Krogan Rebellions, Dr. Okeer has become obsessed with saving the krogan people from the genophage and is believed to have contacted the Collectors in an attempt to gain technology to that end. He is currently in a Blue Suns camp on Korlus, though the nature of his relationship with the mercenary group is unknown. Acquisition This mission is available after the mission on Freedom's Progress and is part of the first set of Dossier Missions provided by the Illusive Man. Walkthrough Arrival When you land on Korlus, you will hear the local Jedore talking over a loudspeaker. Your squadmates provide some interesting comments to that. Continue on, you don’t need to worry about cover until you make a right turn at the end. When you make the turn and go down the stairs immediately move your squad into cover as you will come under fire from on top of the stairs. Stay in cover and keep putting down fire until the enemies are dead. Run up the stairs and there is a wounded merc on the ground. Talk to him. The conversation with the merc will lend some morality points as long as you have enough paragon or renegade points. They each can lead to enemies standing down or being misled. You can get some answers about what is going on at the planet and the krogan wandering around. The options can provide some good info for later. The merc eventually wanders off at the end of the conversation. Continue on and be prepared for more enemy contact, and more annoying speeches from the loudspeakers. Moving on requires you to keep in cover. You may also want to equip yourself or one of your squadmates with a sniper rifle. In the next area, stay in cover and take out the mercs across the way. There is usually one heavy trooper, sometimes two, with rocket launchers, so keep in cover when they fire and look out for your squadmates as well. After they are eliminated, move to the right and down the stairs watch out for more mercs. The mercs will be on the upper-level bridge and on the ground, so stay alert. After killing the mercs here but before moving on and down the dirt ramp, grab the medi-gel then continue. The next area has a krogan that reads as Tank Grown Krogan. He is friendly, so take out the mercs overhead instead. Once the mercs are down, talk to the krogan to get more answers about what is happening here with Okeer's research. At the end of the conversation, he moves a massive panel to allow your squad into the research base. He will not come with you, however, so continue on. Research Base Outskirts Be prepared for updated over the loudspeakers about your progress and how you are frustrating the Blue Suns Leader, Jedore, and how her mercs are getting sloppy in they can’t take you out but can take out hundreds of reject krogan. Pick up the credits from the dead Blue Suns merc before you move on. Proceeding down the dirt path be careful once you reach about half way, send your squad ahead of you because there will be some mercs that come around the corner to head you off as you enter the base. On high difficulty levels it is very possible they can kill you before you can retreat or get into cover. Once past them you arrive at a particularly hard area because the krogan in this area have an infinite spawn point that you must get past in order to stop them. The mercs will come out first until you reach the halfway point in the area. You can either take the upper or lower paths, as neither has a real advantage here. The mercs will be of the entire Blue Suns arsenal except for commanders. Expect mostly troopers on lower levels, and more challenging ones like legionaries on harder levels. Halfway through, the krogan start coming out, and they have armor and health to contend with. They will be the challenging part because you can take either path but the upper one has a little more cover for two people. If you choose this path, then leave one squadmate behind to cover your back as you and the other squadmate get past the bridges and beyond to deactivate the infinite spawn point. Basically get to the refined platinum and you should be fine. Go up the stairs; you don’t have to worry about enemies for a few moments. Once at the top, pick up the medi-gel and power cells and scan the sniper rifle for a research sniper rifle damage upgrade, Scram Pulsar. Go out and down the hall to encounter more mercs. Be careful when entering this area because the mercs come out fast. Send in your squad first to pin them down for a few seconds, and then follow them in. Move your squad up when you can to the rail that protects you from “falling” into the abyss. Once the mercs are down then cove around to hack the datapad for some credits before going up the stairs. Once up the stairs before going through the door you have the opportunity to have a squadmate to take out the mercs from the window. Best to have one with a sniper rifle or an assault rifle to this. Open the door and move to the cover with straight ahead or to the right and take out the mercs moving up when you can to the L-shaped cover on the other side. Take cover behind it and send your squadmates to the pillars to provide cover. Once the mercs here are down move across the bridge picking up the credits on the corpse half way down. BE CAREFUL once you reach the end because you will encounter a lot of mercs covering this area, including three heavy mercs at the far end. Eliminate them quickly if you can. The mercs will press you but will use cover very well. Take them all out and advance your squad as you can to take out the mercs. Watch out when you do because they have a habit in this area of just squatting down behind cover and will not fire forward. Watch where you send them in order up keep up the pressure. Once your done with them pick up the power cells, and bypass the wall safe for credits. Before you go up again walk across the catwalk to the end to access another datapad for more credits. Research Base Defenses Going up the stars and opening the next door leaves you facing a metal hill that as you would expect has mercs on top of it. Move out with your squad and take out the mercs. Here you can choose to go up the hill or not. It is recommended you get the thermal clips and go back and stay on level plain to take on the next set of mercs. Either way when you get far enough down you will come under fire by rockets and assault rifles. Move up in cover and use long range weapons to take them out. Don’t go past where the upper level comes down or you will come under fire from the left. Take out the mercs before you go beyond that point. Move left and up the stairs to get some height on the enemies. Position your squad with one next to you in the middle and the other at the end of the stairs to keep them from coming up them. They will not attempt to flank you on the back. Once you eliminate all the enemies in front of you the hallway to the right has even more enemies. Move down from the catwalk and to the L-shaped cover to keep from getting hit too much. Move up to the pillars when you can and once they are all down recover clips and move into the base itself. Research Base Just inside the base what will happen depends solely on your import of Mass Effect. If you allowed Rana Thanoptis from Saren's base on Virmire to live, she can tell you what was happening here and how she survived. You have to let her leave and she tells you she is running because she "knows how you work." Access the computer for 8000 credits and the medi-gel before meeting Okeer himself in the next room. Opening the door sends you into a cutscene with Okeer about Shepard’s actions on Virmire and Shepard’s current motives and objectives. He will tell you that he has been growing krogan in search of the perfect krogan, and providing an army for Jedore that consists of his rejects. He says they are going wild because she lacks the ability to command them. The one krogan in the room with him, still in its tank, is the perfect krogan and his legacy. As you ask questions eventually Jedore comes over the PA announcing that Okeer released the krogan, and she begins to destroy the krogan. Okeer says that if Shepard wants his help and his knowledge about the Collectors then he has to kill Jedore. Before leaving hack the terminal for a research. Jedore Go down the stairs and save your game BEFORE you open the door. Once you open the door, take cover immediately behind the birthing tanks because there are three types of enemies in this room. Jedore herself is armed with a rocket launcher and an YMIR Mech. Some krogan will periodically break free from the tanks and attack you and your squad. The krogan are the greatest threat because all have shotguns and usually will bypass your squadmates and go straight for you. Take down the krogan — there will be anywhere from three to five — as they come out. Alternately, take out Jedore quickly, and the krogan will stop spawning. Between them, focus on the mech and take it down fast, or this will be a short fight. Once the krogan stop coming and the mech is down, move your squad up to the rail in the center of the room to more effectively combat Jedore. Alternatively, once the door has been opened, position your squadmates at the bottom of the stairs and yourself at the door to keep it open (or one of your squadmates at the door and yourself at the back) and just wait for the krogan to come at you one at a time. the YMIR will not be able to target you as it stays in the center of the room and Jedore stays at the far side of the room. once the krogan stop coming you can go into the room and take cover in the birthing tanks or keep the area by the door and take out the Mech from there, retreating back to the bottom of the stairs when needed. After that you are free to take on Jedore. Once everyone is down, EDI will come over say that the lab where Okeer is, is filling up with toxins, fast. High tail it back to the lab on your way the lab computer will tell you that the emergency vents are kicking in. Unfortunately it is too late, but as soon as you enter Okeer’s final words play as he describes that he didn’t know what the Collectors had planned for the human colonists. He does ask you to protect his legacy, the perfect krogan soldier. A few interesting squadmate dialogue options here, depending on who you brought with you. Shepard then calls Normandy and explains that Okeer is a no go, and radios for a pick up, “and it’s a big one.” Normandy The first thing you encounter on the Normandy is Jacob and Miranda arguing. You can either play nice or remind them both that this is your ship and your decisions. Either way head to the port cargo hold on the Engineering Deck to wake the krogan. Once there, save before selecting the tank because you can fail to recruit Grunt. EDI will tell you about the ramifications of opening the tank and you can ask a few other questions. Either way Grunt is too valuable to pass up so open the tank. Grunt emerges and his first act is to slam Shepard against the far wall. Choose you dialogue options carefully and eventually persuasion options will show up that will persuade Grunt to fight for you or join your clan depending on your choices. The screen pulls back to show Shepard was holding a pistol the whole time in Grunt's stomach and Grunt once noticing after Shepard's line, looks down and approves. "Offer one hand, but arm the other." Grunt is excellent in combat, and a great squadmate if Shepard is an Adept or Sentinel. If other dialogue choices are made, Shepard will use the pistol to attack Grunt but not kill him. Enemies *Combatants **Blue Suns Centurion **Blue Suns Commander **Blue Suns Heavy **Blue Suns Legionnaire **Blue Suns Trooper **Jedore **Krogan Berserker **YMIR Mech *Non-Combatants **Agitated Sergeant **Radio Merc **Wounded Merc **Fleeing Mercenary Mission Summary *Experience: 1,000 (1,250) *Credits: 40,000 **Cerberus Funds: 20,000 **Credits Found: 20,000 *Resources **Platinum: 2,000 *Upgrades **Sniper Rifle Damage (Scram Pulsar) **Krogan Vitality (Microfiber Weave) Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Dossier Missions